Time Beyond Our Reach
by ArrowThuMyHeart
Summary: "What are you Roza?" he stared at me with horror. "A monster Dimitri, a monster..." My vision turned red. "NO! get away from me! Before i hurt you!" i screamed at him. "Never. I love you Roza..."
1. Prologue

**When the End Comes you Let Go**

**Prologue**

There were 13 if them, surrounding me. They seem to appear from bloody thin air! Red eyes saliva dripped from their bared fangs, I cringed inwardly. One of them lunged at me; I was ready. Thank the Heavens I was carrying a proper stake this time. An hour went by eight down five to go, I was getting really tired my movements became slow, body felt heavy. _Don't give up Rose. Lissa needs you. _That was all I needed to persist forward. I staked my ninth Strigoi when one of them gave a nod, I froze in my tracks; confused. Big mistake. The remaining Strigoi all sprang at me talking me to the ground. _Oh shit, just what I need. _I groaned. Soon I was pinned to the ground by four Strigoi; I struggled, screamed and kicked. Well tried to kick since my legs were unavailable at the moment. I received a kick in the stomach as a consequence. The breath was knocked out of me. I gasped for oxygen, but my lungs for some reason were closed off. Then I realized I was being strangled, black spots sprinkled my vision. Then as if some sort of miracle my airways opened.

"Ha-ha-ha the famous Rose Hathway-Mazur, losing." The leader of the gang sneered lowering his face inches away from mine.

"Fuck off you fucking cunt!" I spat at him. Wriggling from their grasps. He glowered, frowning. He punched me in the face; I didn't feel a thing due to the adrenalin pulsing through my body. I was gonna have some serious bruising tomorrow. If I walk away alive, that is.

"Now, now don't make me angry." He waved his index finger at me like a three year old in trouble.

"Oh Hell to what you feel, fuckhead!" I hissed.

My mind was racing; what was he going to do to me? Turn me? I shuddered at the thought of become a Strigoi. Suddenly something was shoved down my throat, I bit it; hard. A hiss escaped from the leaders lips. As soon as I bit down warm, sticky liquid flowed into my mouth, I instantly knew what it was refusing to swallow the blood began to choke me. Spluttering and trying to breathe while struggling to get free is a hard job and just as I thought I failed.

"Drink up my little Rosie or I'll send some of my men after that Dragmore Princess and you'll watch her die." He whispered in my ear. I immediately started to drink; I don't know how long I was there for lying on the ground willingly drinking from a Strigoi but I was relieved when I heard police sirens in the distance coming our way. The Strigoi pulled back getting ready to kill the coppers. I hastily got up and ran in the opposite direction with all the energy I had left. I ran across a freeway not looking to see if there were any cars. On my right I heard screeching tires I stopped in my tracks turning around to see what was going on. I turned to see a giant truck inches in front of me. The truck hit me flinging me ten feet from the ground. I felt nothing. I landed with a thud before plunging into darkness…


	2. Slight Problem

**CHAPTER 1 **

Stalk, kill. Stalk, kill. Stalk, eat, and kill. Stalk, eat, and kill. One by one I killed 17 Strigoi. I hated to world it was so cruel, Lissa and Paul were caught by the cops. I told them to be careful! But like always they never listen. Bail. That's what I'm gonna do. Aggggg Paul is the one who can hack into almost any computer and I don't know his password so I guess that does leave me to bail them out, all I have to do it figure out where they are…

`~~~xXx~~~'

"Hey Jess do you know where my laptop is?" I shouted to the fire wielding Mori.

"It's in the study on the red armchair!" she yelled back.

"How the hell did it get there?" I muttered to myself.

"Paul was using it the other day!" Jess said softly but I heard just like she heard me.

"Thanks love." I screamed as I bound up the stairs to the study. I fell onto the red armchair and flipped open my laptop, typing in the password I clicked on my tracking gadget. Typing in Lissa and Paul their profile came up on the screen, pressing the red tracking button I got a signal to their whereabouts. Each and every one from our gang has a tracking device installed in their brain in case of emergency; thanks to my handy craft skills we got it into our brains with no fuss what so ever. The gang of Strigoi killing rouges include of Jess Patterson. She is a Mori with fiery red hair that fell in neat ringlets down to her chin. She had a carefree and bubbly personal; turning serious when doing business. Fire is her element.

"Hey what's up? You've been acting all strange all night. Where are Lissa and Paul?" Jess leaned on the door frame, water dripping from the ends of her hair. Hand holding her towel she watched me curiosity shining in her baby blue eyes.

"Aggggg about them well they were kinda caught." I chuckled nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she glared.

"So you wouldn't worry and overreact." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back. Jess took a deep breath, closed her eyes rubbing her temple with one hand; controlling herself. Jess looked up at me, face neutral, "Find them and get them out!"

I shoved my handbag with $40,000 hopefully it will be enough to bail them out. Then I got out a pink box from under my bed neatly placed a red rose and a small silver statue of a dragon with emerald eyes. Tying a red ribbon around the box securing it, I'm all set to go.

`~~~xXx~~~'

I walked into Charlzwarth Police Station at around 1pm. I received lots of stares from men, lust and hunger playing in their eyes. As for the women…well they looked at me with sheer envy. I smiled at the man behind the desk, tossing my hair over my shoulder and tilting my head a little to the left.

"I'm here to pick up- I checked Lissa's memory through the bond-Casey Dragmor and Paul Prasley." I said sweetly.

"Um I'm sorry ma' am but that cannot be done." I smiled apologetically.

"Why." I frowned.

"It is not allowed Miss…"

"Dragmor. Rosalie Dragmor." I replied.

"Ah sister?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry Miss Dragmor but your sister was caught with a very large amount of drugs."

"Look here Mister how bout I pay you $10,000 and you let her go and an extra $5,000 if you remove any criminal charges against her. How does that sound?" I lowered my voice.

"Ahem."

"Well?" the cop looked around.

"You have a deal."

"Good." I smiled and handed over $15,000 to him.

"Oh and here's a little something for you too." I handed him the pink box.

`~~~xXx~~~'

"You could have ruined my birthday!" Paul yelled at me once we were at home.

"You know that if I got caught with you we would still be there." I snorted. Paul glared but didn't argue. Paul is 22 years old, with a black Mohawk, and black skin. He also happens to be a Mori, specialised in Air. We met at a pub in Africa 3 and half years ago, it was a strange place to be especially for a Mori. I saved his ass from a pack of Strigoi, we found him fighting some off though if we hadn't come he would have died. He is the computer geek. Then there is Lissa; the last surviving Dragmor Princess. Tall, slender with platinum blond hair falling over her shoulders. She wields in Spirit a dangerous but useful element. Jacob our Water specialist; dirty blond hair, grey eyes and muscular built he is the joker of our group. He is our pin point to weaponry and ammunition. Lacie is Earth. Blond and fierce. The serious one. Then there is me, Rose Hathway-Mazur. The badass Strigoi killing rouge. I'm short, full figured with curves in all the right places, brunette and tanned skin. Last but not least by mobster father Abe Mazur. Where else do you think I got my attitude from?

"OK guys let's get ready for Paul's birthday at the Fang nightclub." I grinned at Paul's face when I said that.

"ROSE! The tickets to get in are like, what, $250 each!" he yelled though I could tell he was super happy. I snorted in amusement.

"Hey what about that Formula 1 car you got me for Christmas last year!" I shot back.

"That was different." He protested.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"Jesus Christ shut the fuck up you dickheads!" Lacie yelled. We looked at her and stormed off.

`~~~xXx~~~'

I adjusted my weapons and microphone on me. I had a stake/hairpin in my hair (It is quite handy), another stake secured in between my legs only just covered by my dress. My earrings were speakers so I could hear the others and tongue piercing worked as my microphone. All of us had earrings and some sort of facial piercing for speakers and microphones. Pulling my red dress down a little we walked into the nightclub.


	3. Lost and Found

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I'm assigned to find Villisa Dragmor and Rosemarie Hathway. So here I am sitting in the most popular night club in L.A; Fang. I was told that Rosemarie performed in nightclubs like these, since she is a famous singer yet we were never able to find her whereabouts. After six years Headmistress Karova finally gave me a call and said we need you to find these people. They were eleven years old when they ran away for God's sake. I sighed and ordered another shot. Suddenly the talk in the room went quiet; I turned around to see the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She was short even in her high heels, her dark brown hair was piled up on the top of her hear supported with a silver pin but it was her dress that caught my attention; blood red in colour, the strap went over one shoulder; tight, hugging her curvaceous body. Somewhere in the room someone started to continue talking as did the rest. I dragged my eyes away from the stunning woman to the bartender who pushed my third shot into my hands.

"I'll have one of those too, please." A silky voice said next to me. I turned around to see the same beautiful woman studding me. Once she finished she smiled a smile that could make the hardest of harts melt.

"Hello there." She purred running her finger down my arm making me shudder and harden. I winced when she turned away to retrieve her drink.

"Hey." I said bluntly. She frowned, lines creasing her perfect forehead. Than her eyes widened as if she just realised something.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I can't dance."

"Hmmm to bad." She pouted. I chuckled.

**Rose POV:**

He was hot, hot, and hot! Sad though he didn't seem to be attracted to me…_He is a dhampire Rose you know what that means. _A voice in my head screamed. Oh well that doesn't matter at the moment. I asked the DJ to play No Shame without the words for me. So I went up to the stage and slurred into the microphone, "Heyyy everyone! I'm sure you all know who I am and for those who don't my name is Rose Hathway-Mazur!" in consequence the crowd I can say when fucking wild.

"And I'm gonna sing you my new single No Shame!"

**(I DID NOT MAKE THIS SONG UP I AM JUST USING IT FOR SHOW THIS WILL HAPPEN QUITE A NUMBER OF TIMES)**

The music started and so did I.

I was told that the lesson is to learn until it hurts and  
I know just to forgive or I'll surely end up burnt  
I'm sure there's a reason that you do things you do and I'm sure there's a reason you be acting like a fool.

I was told I was different by the early age of six, that the world couldn't handle me, whenever I did, Like I wanted to, I did like I wanted to

You can't mess with the original, that one's me, extraordinary, visionary, yup that's me.  
You can't mess with them original, that's me.

Heyyy, I've been waiting for all my life now I'm ready, ready for shame watch me fly, Time has never been on my side now I'm ready, ready for shame watch me fly!

Now everybody's got a story, hasn't been told, and the secrets that we keep away will never get old. We will tell them to the children that are playing in the yard, Life is what you make it, and it doesn't have to be hard.

I would say that I am different and I got the upper hand and the world is my playground, making castles in the sand. Like I wanted to, I did what I wanted to.

Heyyy, I've been waiting for all my life now I'm ready, ready for shame watch me fly, Time has never been on my side now I'm ready, ready for shame watch me fly!

You can't mess with the original, that one's me, extraordinary, visionary, yup that's me.  
You can't mess with the original, that one's me, extraordinary, visionary, yup that's me.  
You can't mess with the original, that one's me, extraordinary, visionary, yup that's me.  
You can't mess with the original, that one's me, extraordinary, visionary, yup that's me.

No shame, No Shame at all, I found no Shame, no shame at all.  
I keep saying listen, I can feel this...

Heyyy, I've been waiting for all my life (waiting all my life) now I'm ready, ready for shame watch me fly, Time has never been on my side now I'm ready, ready for shame watch me fly!

Heyyy, I've been waiting for all my life (waiting all my life) now I'm ready, ready for shame watch me fly, Time has never been on my side now I'm ready, ready for shame watch me fly!

The crowed whooped and hollered by the end of it I sang a few more songs before I was hit with nausea. Strigoi. I signalled the gang showing them where, how far and how many.

"They are in the back alley. 4 or 5 of them. No more." I spoke through the microphone.

"Got it." Someone replied. I walked thought the back door not bothering to see if anyone was following. I walked outside into the chilly night, crouching down I called my cat Rikki. Out of the darkness a black cat with red rings around his eyes prowled towards me. I picked it up in my arms and scratched under its neck, it purred in response.

"OK honey there is five Strigoi you go get rid of them for me OK? I don't want to attract any attention from the Guardians here." I gave him a quick kiss on the head before he ran off.

"So the famous Rosemarie Hathway-Mazur eh?" A sexy Russian accent spoke behind me. I turned around to see the man I tried to soften up a bit before; he turned me down.

"What do you want? And it's Rose." I said coldly.

"That is a hell of amount of Molonjia Marks you got there. Kill them all yourself?"

"Yes I did actually. I bet it is more that you will ever kill in your lifetime. And don't go avoiding questions." I spat.

"I'm only doing my job. Rose." He shrugged.

"What's your name?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Dimitri Belikov." He stuck out his hand to shake I eyed it cautiously and then shook it.

"Oi Rose what is going on?" Lissa came from around the corner with the Gang, followed by Rikki in Strigoi form though.

"Princess." Dimitri bowed. Then made his way to her. Out from behind Lissa Rikki jumped in front and hissed at Dimitri. Stunned he whipped out his stake and was going to kill him when I screamed and made a thick vine shoot out from the ground and wrap itself around Dimitri. He yelped in surprise.

"Don't you dare touch Rikki!" I snarled at him.

"He is a Strigoi for Fucks sake! A threat to the Princess!"

"No he is not. He is my friend and pet." I calmed myself down before I did anything really stupid. Like kill the bastard. I slowly let him go; standing in a defensive stance just in case he decided to attack. He did the same.

"Aggg will someone just tell me what is going on?" Lissa spoke up.

"Oh yeah sorry Lissa." I told her what happened, though I may have slightly exaggerated the story.

"Who are all these Mori Rose?" Dimitri demanded.

"I'm Lacie."

"I'm Paul."

"I'm Jacob."

"I'm jess."

We all introduced each other.

"Hey it was nice meeting you Dimitri but we have to go." I rushed and began to walk way when I walked into someone. I jumped back into a lunge with my stake out I hissed.

"Feisty one isn't she?" he said.

"Oh shit, bloody Guardians." I looked around, we were completely surrounded by more than fifty Guardians. I groaned.

"Look you can either give up or we'll hurt that pretty face of yours." One of the guardians said.

"Hell no dickheads." I snarled and his head set alight, screams echoed in the alley way. Only one word can describe what happened next. Complete chaos.

`~~~xXx~~~'

I glared at Dimitri.

"Are you going to unlock these cuffs? Or am I gonna have to get Jess to set you head on fire?"

"I'll unlock your cuffs." He chuckled.

We were on the plane to the Academy in Montana. The flight was boring until Lissa yelled out that I was on the T.V. I quickly climbed over Dimitri and ran to Lissa.

"Look they got a snap shot of you when you robbed that bank." Lissa pointed.

"Oh shit." I groaned for the millionth time that day.

"You robbed a bank?" A guardian asked from behind.

"Um yeah…" I frowned at him.

Reaching out for my phone I called my dad.

"Hey Daddy! We have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"They got a picture of me in your latest feat dad."

"Oh Fuck." I giggled because it was the first time I heard him curse.

"Don't worry I'll sort it out." He sighed.

"Oh and another thing. We were caught. We're on the plane to Montana now."

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I quickly hung up on him before he gave me a hard time about it.

I waved my hand to the waitress.

"What can I get you Miss?" she smiled.

"Give me two beers." I sighed.

"I am sorry but you are underage."

"Look here babe you give me a beer and you'll walk away all in one piece. If you don't I'll feed you to Rikki. Got that?" I threatened. She nodded and scurried off. I rubbed my temples from the coming headache. The rest of the trip went by uneventful.

`~~~xXx~~~'

I stepped out of the unstylish SUV and onto the grounds of St Vlads. We walked through the cafeteria in a 'V' shaped line. The room went silent and everyone looked up at us. Well mostly me but anyways…

I heard murmurs of "That's her the famous singer." Or "Oh my God that's Rose Hathway-Mazur the badass Strigoi killer." And "Look at all those marks, I bet she's killed more than all the guardians put together." Well that was a huge ego boost. But it was true I had killed so many Strigoi that we ran out of room on my neck so we moved down to my shoulders, wrists and even the top of my feet. I had 16 rows of marks on my neck, 2 rows going across my shoulders, 4 rows on both wrists and only 2 rows on one foot. I rolled my shoulders back and lifted my chin up; I strode confidently to the Headmistress' office. Where I knew dread awaited. I stormed into her office without knocking. Standing in front of her with my gang, guardians and Rikki in cat form behind me I looked real intimidating. I snarled at her.

"Long time no see. Karova."


	4. Blindfolded

**Hey everyone! I am so so so so so sorry I haven't written in like ages! I have been soo busy! Skool exams and all…**

**Well here is chapter three! hope you enjoy and please, please review or I'll think none of you like it and I will stop writing! **

"_Long time no see. Karova."_

She looked at me with distaste. I smirked in return.

"Miss me?" I said coldly.

"You wish." Karova snorted.

I laughed humourlessly, "Same old, same old."

I got disapproving stares from the other Mori and dhampires in the room, glaring at them I turned back towards Karova.

"Now Rosemarie it is good to see that you haven't gotten these Mori killed, in the last…what…6 years?" she pursed her lips.

"Oh yes I sure did keep them alive, all five of them, for 6 years. Unlike you who killed the first Mori you were assigned to." I knew I hit the soft spot. Her face went rigid with anger before she slipped on her Guardian mask.

"Impressive. It is good to see you've improved of your skill to hide what you're feeling. Because what his brother said was true. It was your fault that you were a shitty guardian."

"Don't you dare say that!" her words dripping with venom.

"I can say whatever I want," I mimicked her tone, "Now how about this; you let us all got and who you failed will remain a secret between you and I? How does that sound?" I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Sorry Rosema-I glared at her daring her to continue saying my name-Ahem. Rose. But that cannot be done."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged and walked to the microphone.

"Novices and Guardians of St Vladimir's Academy I have some important news to deliver." I paused watching Karova's every move. Her guardian mask didn't crack. Not getting what I was looking for I continued, "Headmistress Karova has murdered an innocent soul. Not a dhampire. But a Mori." I paused again for momentum. "Her very first Mori she was assigned to was attacked by 4 Strigoi and she was too weak to fight them off. So he was killed. Even worse he was a royal mori going by the name Iva-" I was cut short by a scream from Karova along with a slap across my face.

I smiled evilly, "Now that was understand each other, will you take up that deal? Or there might be a small Strigoi attack on the school; we'll be long gone by then. "

"No. And that is final. You need extra training and studding in order to catch up with your class mates." Her voice was stern. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My anger sparked.

"I do NOT need extra training or studding I am capable of killing more Strigoi in an hour than a Guardian kills in a fucking lifetime! And I know more about that vampire world than you could ever imagine!" I hissed.

"Watch your language Hathway!" she pointed a finger at me.

"And you need to watch your back Karova!" I yelled back.

"Guardian Belikov please lead these novices to their dorms."

"Not so fast dude. I would like 7 of your biggest rooms, and all of our possessions. Please." I added.

"Do not treat me with such disrespect Hathway. And no you will get the rooms given to you. Is that clear?"

"Let me try again. Guardian Karova." I spat. Looking into her eyes I asked once more, "I would like 7 of our biggest rooms in the Academy."

"Yes, of course you may. Belikov please take them to the royal wing." She said still looking into my eyes.

"Much better." I smiled.

"But you still will have extra training with Dimitri Belikov."

"Ha-ha you're funny. I will not, I repeat, I will not take any extra classes from a moron." I rolled my eyes.

_Rose doesn't go too far. _I heard Lissa's voice in my head. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yes you will."

"I do not need to. I guarantee you that I can take on three of your best guardians here. Blind-folded." I crossed my arms over my chest. I heard the gang groan in their heads.

"Fine. In an hour you are to be at the gym."

"And it's Rose Hathway-Mazur to you." With that I left her office, not sparing a glance at anyone.

-XXx-

"You took it too far Rose." Lissa frowned.

"She's right you know." Jacob agreed.

"Look guys I did what I had to do, if I didn't do that we would have been stuck in teeny rooms far away from each other." I boiled in anger.

"Oh my God Rose your aura!" Lissa gasped.

"What?" I asked, worried. "What about my aura?"

"It's pitch black, not a single spark of colour. None at all."

"I think I might need to blow off some steam Lissa, which is why I decided to fight the guardians, blindfolded."

"You didn't have to do that." Jess spoke up.

"Yes I did. Full stop. No arguments." I raised my hand to silence them.

-xXx-

I was sitting on my bed, cross legged and in bike shorts, sports bra and hoodie. I tried to reach to Karova, with Spirit. Though it didn't work, "Hey Rikki maybe I'm hungry. Eh?" I spoke to my cat/Strigoi. He purred in response.

"OK let's go to the feeding room, though you'll have to change form so people don't think I'm a whore." I smiled and made my way to the feeding room with Rikki at my heels.

"Is there anything new?" I asked Rikki.

"No, nothing yet. I find it quite funny that after the seven small attacks at this school that they haven't started to plan something huge." He smirked.

"Well keep it up, I hope they don't know that you're on my side. A spy."

"Nahhh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Good."

I pushed the cubicle door open; reviling an unused human blood whore. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"You first, Rikki." I waved my hand at him. He didn't need to be told twice, Rikki lunged at her snapping at her throat cutting of her voice. After a few seconds I pulled him off the whore.

"My turn." I looked at her, "how you feeling?"

"Good…" she slurred.

"Perfect, how would you like some more?"

"Yess please." She nodded her head vigorously.

I smiled evilly. My vision went red and my extra-long and sharp fangs pulled out from my gums. I licked my lips, taking in her terrified expression.

"So beautiful." I growled. I flexed my fists; rolling back my shoulders like a boxer.

"More?" I ask.

"N-no." she trembled.

I didn't listen and released my second and third row of fangs. I laughed at her horrified face. I thrust my hand out and grabbed her by the neck, I concentrated squeezing my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes we were no longer in the cubical but in the forest outside the wards.

"I am giving you one minute to run before I kill you."

"P-p-please d-d-don't k-k-kill me." She sobbed.

"GO!" I yelled.

I waited for a minute listening to her uneven breathing, before running after her keeping in the shadows.

"You can't hide from me. I'll find you no matter what." I taunted.

She screamed in return. I ran in front of her jumping front tree to tree. I settled in one tree watching her in the distance. Soon she came into view. The whore collapsed in exhaustion, I quietly jumped from the tree 50 metres away from her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the human blood whore." I sneered.

Her head shot up, eyes wide she whimpered.

"Are you gonna _beg _me to save you?" I grinned showing her my three rows of razor sharp fangs.

Suddenly she screamed. I screeched and covered my ears.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed and lunged at her neck cutting off her air supply.

I quickly drained her and ran back to the Academy.

-xXx-

I arrived at the gym looking at the crowed in awe.

"You guys did this?" I asked my gang once I reached them, smiling.

"Yeah we knew you would want a crowd so we gave you one." Jess slapped my on the back in a friendly manner.

"No magic I guess?"

"You guessed right."

"Damn it!"

They laughed. I frowned, _what's so funny? _I asked them all through the bond.

"Nothing!" they chimed together. I laughed.

I stretched for several minutes before turning around to face my opponents. Walking over I shook hands and introduced myself. There was Guardian Alto, Tanner and Belikov…


	5. Spirit

**Please, Please review! **

**Enjoy 3 !**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I ran to the gym, being five minutes late. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that I will be fighting, a novice and she will be blindfolded, along with Alto and Tanner. I would be very, very surprised if she won, I doubt it.

I reached the gym to see Rose shaking hands with the other guardians she will be sparing. She looked up and into my eyes, forgetting everything around her. I smirked, mentally, pleased that I can make such an effect on her.

We all stepped into a fighting stance. Roza didn't. Instead she walked around us, looking, studying us. The crowed when silent. A deafening silence. Roza searched at each and every one of us, satisfaction entwined her beautiful features. She was learning our stances, I realized. Looking for every perfection and every flaw.

Roza clicked her fingers and a human girl came running with a black blindfold. I frowned at her power over the girl. _Was she like that in the outside world? If so how did she get this power? _The human blindfolded her and quickly ran off.

The crowed hollered and clapped.

Roza smiled.

The noise got louder and louder, the fight didn't start.

Then out of nowhere with speed I never thought possible Roza lunged at Alto, catching him off guard.

With swift, lethal movements she had him lying on the ground; paralysed.

I supressed a shudder and crept towards her from behind, Tanner did the same but from the front. Roza's nostrils flared, almost as if she was smelling us out. _Aggg shut-up Dimitri that's just creepy. _

I suddenly felt dizzy, I voice in my head kept telling me to stay put. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, it just wouldn't go away. That's when I realized it was compulsion.

My eyes widened, _is Roza using compulsion?_ No that can't be true; she's a Dhampire for God's sake!

I was knocked out of my daydream by a fist colliding with my jaw.

I staggered but slightly and Roza used that against me; her leg went flying into my stomach. I dodged it just in time. I heard her scowl. I sent a few punches her way but she dodged every single one of them with ease.

*xXx*

The fight has been going on for the last twenty minutes. I was close to being exhausted; Roza didn't seem tiered at all, though. I frowned. My frown deepened when I saw she has barely broke sweat. What the Hell? I also figured that she wasn't using her full strength. And that really pissed me off.

I began to throw punches her faster and harder. And again she dodged them. Finally after a few more attempts I landed a hard punch to her shoulder. She staggered and I pressed on. I almost had her pinned when her free leg snaked its way around my knee in one swift movement. Once she had a good grip she started to crush my leg. The pain was sharp and effective; my grip loosened instantly.

Ina matter of seconds I was pinned on the ground. Arms above my head, and locked in a painful position between Roza's legs; I admitted defeat.

**RPOV:** **( Hope your enjoying so far 3 ! plz comment ;P)**

I had Dimitri pinned helpless on the ground. I was amazed they didn't call off the fight because Alto was lying on the ground ten metres away; awake but paralysed. And Tanner, well, let's just say he will have one hell of a concussion.

I leaned over to Dimitri's ear.

I was blinded, and hating it! But I had other senses too. I used my smell and hearing mostly but I admit I did use some Spirit on Dimitri.

"Not so strong now are we?" I whispered huskily. He gulped.

"I'm sorry in I scratched you ego Comrade. I beat you and I didn't use my full potential. Not a good feeling is it?" I didn't wait for an answer I ripped off my blindfold, winked at him and walked off.

I bowed to the crowd at my victory.

I walked over to the gang. They looked at me; pissed.

Oh-oh.


	6. I Know What I'm Doing

**CHAPTER 5:**

**RPOV:**

I swallowed reading myself for the wrath of the Gang.

Each and every one of them glared at me.

Oh-oh.

Yeah, no other way to describe it.

When I reached them they all started yelling. At the same time.

"OK! OK! If you want to kill me then do it when we are in my dorm. I only have two ears you know?" I raised my hand at them. Silence.

"Good. Now let's go." Authority coating my voice.

~~*xXx*~~

I paced in my room blocking out the yelling of my friends.

"Rose!" they yelled together.

I jumped, "What?"

"Are you even listening?"

"Agggg…"

"You know what don't even answer." Jess sighed.

"Look Rose, you could have killed anyone of those Guardians you know?"

"But I didn't!" I protested

"We know. But you used Spirit Rose. You could have given us away!" Lissa threw her hands in the air.

"I know what I was doing! If I didn't use Spirit I would have lost!" I screamed.

I clenched my fists trying to control the darkness that threatened to spill. I closed my eyes and let my walls come down; tunnels of darkness led me into my friends' minds. Opening my eyes; my world black and grey.

_Rose what are you doing?_

Lissa's voice vibrated in the dull atmosphere.

_You know what I'm doing. _

_Rose no! _

Paul pulled himself into the conversation.

I sucked the group's anger and fear through the tunnels that led to me. Calling the pure evil that lurked within them; I let it consume me.

I pulled my head out of the dark.

"Rose…" Lacie whispered.

"Leave me alone, guys."

I walked off.

~~*xXx*~~

My knuckles bled; my breathing hitched. Darkness flowed through my veins.

"You made quite a performance there Rose." Dimitri's voice rung in my ears.

"I did what I had to do in order to win…Dimitri." I didn't look at him; continued staking the dummies.

"How did you do it?" he asked, curiosity staining his accent.

"That's for me to know and for you to…well…not know." I smiled and looked at him.

"You'll make a great Guardian, you know?"

"Yes Comrade I do know." I grinned.

I closed my eyes and watched my surroundings with my inner Eye. I charged at the dummies willing myself up in the air once I jumped. I caught an air current and began to control it with Air, keeping me up. I ran up the wall, flipped and with one swift movement I quartered the dummies.

Landing gracefully on my feet, I let go of the air current.

I turned around; leaving. Only to see a shocked Dimitri.

With his mouth agape I said, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

His Guardian mask slip back into place.

"That was amazing Rose. How on earth did you do that?"

"That's what you get for spending 6 years in the wildness, training, killing and protecting. I did my research." I sighed.

Suddenly pain struck my stomach. I buckled over; gasping for air.

"Rose are you OK?" Dimitri ran over to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I croaked.

"No you're not." Dimitri protested.

"I said I'm fine." A growl rumbled deep in my throat.

Dimitri flinched. Ever so slightly; though hardly noticeable.

I gasped as the pain struck yet again.

"Must. Block. The. Bond." I was fighting to stay awake.

"What? How? What bond?" Dimitri asked; confused.

"Rikki." I whispered.

I was on my hands and knees, pain raking my body. In the distance I heard the howl of wolves, that meant only one thing; Abe.


	7. Help Or She'll Die

**Chapter 6:**

**RPOV:**

"Abe." I whispered.

The howling grew nearer, followed by yelling of Mori and Dhampires.

"What is going on?" Dimitri commented; still holding me.

"They're coming."

I screamed in pain. I groaned as my head began to thud, blood rushed out of my nose.

"Rose! Rose! Rose" Dimitri's stressed voice flooded my sensitive ears.

"Ow! Stop yelling!" I covered my ears.

"I'm not yelling." He whispered.

"Better." I sighed in relief.

I screamed again; my throat burned, my vision went red.

"Oh no." I covered my mouth.

"What is it? Rose? Rose look at me." He yelled shaking me; gently.

My three rows of fangs extended.

"No! No! No!" I screamed.

Suddenly a wave washed over me and the gang came running into the gym.

"Out! Get out!" I yelled at them.

My control slipped. The whole gang; Lissa, Jacob, Paul, Jess and Lacie screamed and fell to the floor, clutching their heads.

"Guardian Alto we need help in the gym…in the west campus…yes…Rose and her…em…gang." Dimitri spoke quickly into his phone.

I slowly stood up as the howl of wolves entered the room.

Giant black, grey and white wolves surrounded me. Licking my wounds.

"Rose!" a very familiar voice rung in the room.

"Daddy."

**So sorry it is short…**


	8. Feed On Them

**Chapter 7:**

**DPOV:**

I watched in horror as wolves the size of vans came running into the room. They began to lick Rose's blood off her. I supressed a gag.

What the hell where they doing?

"Daddy." I heard Rose whisper as Abe Mazur ran in.

"Oh My God Rose!" he gasped at the mess.

"Help her before it kills her Abe." Lissa wailed, gasping in pain.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Abe looked at me, noticing for the first time that I was in the room.

"Take Lissa and the rest of Rose's gang away." Abe ordered.

I obeyed his order; I know that Abe, Zmey, is not one to be messed with.

"No!" they yelled in union.

Abe growled, "Fine."

Rose screamed.

"Help her!" I yelled at Abe, strange emotions swirled in my heart.

I was worried, it would kill me if something happened to her. _Wait, no, it would __not __kill you Dimitri. _

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

Abe clapped his hands and the wolves began to change.

_What the fuck?_

Their shapes shifted and formed into human-wait no-they formed into Strigoi.

I groaned, and jumped into action.

"Stop!" Abe yelled.

"They are Strigoi! Are you insane?"

"What if I am?"

"Uggg…"

"No they are my guards- I'll tell you latter- they will help Rose."

"Um how?"

"Watch."

So I watched.

Rose's nose flared almost as if she was smelling the room out. She stiffened and steadied herself. Rose was still looking at the ground covering her mouth. After a few seconds (seconds that seemed like hours) she looked up at the Strigoi.

I gasped at what I saw.

Rose's eyes were no longer a warm hazel but a blood red. She snarled and curled her lips upwards revealing three rows of one inch long fangs. I felt sick to the stomach.

"Rikki!" she yelled, her voice sent shivers down my spine.

As soon as that word left her lips Rikki came crawling in; wounded.

"Rikki!" she screamed and with inhumane speed ran to him.

"What have they done?" she whispered.

"Guardians. Coming. Hurry. Up. And. Feed." Rikki gasped.

Rose didn't need to be told twice; spinning on her heel she lunged at the nearest Strigoi. Snapping his neck, she attacked him; digging her fangs into his artery. Seconds went by and the Guardians burst through the gym doors. 15 of them flooded the room.

"What the fu-"

They all froze at the sight. Rose's head snapped in their direction, with narrowed eyes she swiped her hand away from her, gracefully. The world around her stopped. Literally. A golden light began to shine around her illuminating the otherwise dark room. She walked up to every one of the Guardians and pressed her fingers into their forehead. Whipping their memory, I realised.

Once she was done the turned their heel and walked off.

A scream erupted in the room, Rikki. Rise rushed to his side, placing her index fingers to his temple; her face went rigid with concentration.

Rikki was healed.

Then she strode over to me, her white light around her now turned pitch black.

"I'm sorry. But you cannot know the truth. No one can."

Her hand swiped across my face.

"Wait no y-"

I was cut off but darkness glazing my senses.

Spirit. She was using Spirit.


End file.
